minecivfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakeius
Drakeius On the Server his name is Drakeius(Previously Sargentclark96) but irl his name is David. Drake was a kind ruler to his kingdom, although he let many wars plague his land, his main concern was his people at all costs. While Drake was a fantastically bad PvPer he held his own against Rory during the siege of Novgorad. He also nearly caused his Lord Commissar Maxirion to quit by deciding 'Lol lets make a new nation because Novgorad is fucked!' He later decided FUCK THAT SHIT! And with his men, he went and reclaimed it. Drake was special, as several people across the world were, he was blessed with a talent most would call... The Builders Touch. He could spawn any block to build and sometimes fly when he activated this power, which rendered him completely corporeal when he did this. As such, he couldn't not touch anyone but if he was attacked, he was forced out of this form and into his normal form and would wind up taking the damage. The problem with having this skill was that, unlike the many who was blessed with this... He sucked at building. The Civil War Before the Civil War, Drake was a kind king, always walking amongst his people, spending time with kids, and helping the smiths with their daily work. One day, however, it was foretold that he would fall to madness, and in fearful denial, he refused to believe this and turned to explore the End for a possible way to prevent this coming madness, while leaving his Lord Commissar in command of Novgorad. However, this action simply proved the prophecy right, as while in the End he became addicted to a notably illegal form of sustenance known as Chorus Fruit. This had a taxing effect upon his psyche, and drove him entirely mad, in confirmation of the prophecy. This madness afoot, he returned to the news from his Lord Commissar that a beloved Captain of the Guard, Xen Valrue, was dead.Enraged, he made to kill Shack, a friend of his and a court wizard he had respected in blaming him for the death. Much to the anger of his Lord Commissar, who warned him about this course of action and essentially went off on him, prompting the King to demote him and demand he be brought in chains to witness the execution. Inside though, the King was fighting tooth and nail to escape this madness. Whether or not he escaped the madness would be presumed a mystery, as when he made to execute Shack, fighting broke out as Admiral Silvrose sprung a daring one man raid, freeing Shack and the Lord Commissar. From there, Novgorad was split down the middle and Civil War broke out. The fighting lasted many days and nights, as brother fought brother and friend fought friend, until eventually, King Drake was forced to retreat inside Fort Elisabeth, which had been built by Maxirion in honor of the woman he loved. Admiral Silvrose was the first to get into the Fort, as Maxirion had been waylaid by King Drake's royal guard in the streets and was forced to fight alone against the five heavily trained soldiers. Admiral Silvrose and King Drake fought fiercely, the King taking many great wounds, until eventually, he found himself victorious. As Maxirion finally made it to the castle steps and demanded to know the Admiral's fate, he proceeded to answer that question by throwing Admiral Silvrose from the highest tower, where he was grievously injured by his landing on the hard wood of Maxirion's own roof. Aiming to settle this, King Drake opened the gate to the Fort and let Maxirion in, leading him to the highest tower where they both drew their weapons. Knowing they were both seriously wounded and exhausted from the fighting, Maxirion made it evident that the Civil War had started via his own foolish actions, and besought his old friend to stand down, showing him over the edge of the tower the results of the battle. The sight of his beloved Novgorad in flames did little to dissuade King Drake, and they fought fiercely. It was a clash not only of blades, but of ideals and philosophies, and eventually, King Drake realized he was destined to lose this battle. After dodging and blocking so many of Maxirion's sword strikes and arrows, it was clear that if he did not retreat, he would fall. So he turned and made to run, but did not account for an arrow already loosed from the Lord Commissar's bow. It struck him in the back and threw him off balance, sending him reeling to the side of the wall. While Maxirion ran over to try and save him, King Drake fell off the tower, down past the castle walls and the cliff face upon which it stood. His screams would haunt the Lord Commissar for years after. The fate of King Drakeius will forever remain unknown. Many believe that with his existing wounds, and the extent of the fall, and the poison the Lord Commissar was known for applying to his arrows, he must have perished. But as no body was found, this can not be confirmed. The Founding of Sweden What once was lost, will always be found. The King had survived his wounds from the fall during the Novgoradian Civil War. But sadly, he fell into a coma from his injuries. When he awoke he was far from civilization, in some form of ice spike or glacial tundra. He remembered nothing, his memory horribly fractured. A witch doctor there had taken it upon himself to nurse him back to health, however this was much easier than expected, as his health began almost instantly fix itself from the fall. All but his memory was recovered, but he started going through withdrawls from the Chorus Fruit that had driven him mad before. He took control of a small tribe beyond civilization, until a small group of Novgoradian settlers came as refugees from the land, as it had been devastated in nuclear fire. This was far before Maxirion Vharr arrived. He slaughtered them all, and as a result Maxirion would never find out what happened to these poor settlers, unless of himself put two and two together, which would only happen later. The survivors were forced into the tribe and their tongues were cut out by Drake so that they could not speak the truth to V'harr. As if it were destiny, V'harr arrived, forging a small hall and the beginnings of a colony away from the troubles of the world and her wars. All seemed well, until he was later threatened by Drake via an arrow, upon which was a threatening note demanding he leave. This led Maxirion into the ice spikes, where Drake was waiting. A small fight broke out during which neither fighter could harm the other. Maxirion and Paul, who had come along, recognized him and with the realization that his memory was gone, were quite distressed. However, Maxirion later would break the mental barrier and begin to bring the king out, which lead him to trust the Lord Commissar considerably more than before. The 'Wildlings', as they called themselves, would go on to join the new Nation of Sweden, with them they brought a large herd of livestock and a few packs of dogs that mingled with the pack of wolves that had travelled with Maxirion and Paul. Drake still maintained his position of King, but as a King of the Wildlings. He still still works with Maxirion, but he is itching to fight once more. This may lead him to leave Sweden once again to seek out battles. QUOTES "IS THIS A BETTER NAME?! NOVGOFUCKYOURSELF." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to die there" "I'm okay with this" "I'm not F homing Max! I'm sitting in the potion!" "HA! Boo fought better!" "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get a rise out of your Rory."